A Bigger Threat
by Username1576
Summary: AU In the sense that Luke betrays everyone in a different way... What happens when the mist is failing and Demigods get perceived as a threat? You get one Hades of an adventure. Warning: This is mostly the Mortals point of view! Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Edit: July 2013**

Prologue:

If you were to look into the Secretary of Defense's office, you probably wouldn't find anything wrong. Or at least, not until you notice the blond-haired teen sitting on one of the secretary's chairs. Again, the teen would be a strange sight all on it's own, but he added to his own little image with the fact that this particular teen happened to have a glowing sword on his back, and if you looked a little closer you just might notice the hint of madness in his eyes. This, however, was something the Secretary of Defense was starting to get used to seeing. The teens visits were random, he always appeared out of nowhere without an appointment- or any sort of proof that he came in through a door like a normal human being for that matter- waiting for the Secretary to get done with one of his various meetings.

The Secretary had no idea how the teen always ended up over there, but he never got the chance to, the stupid teen always vanished before he got the chance to ask anything. Normally, he wouldn't allow this to happen, he was the secretary of _defense_, he would probably loose his job in less than a minute if anyone ever found out he couldn't even prevent some teenager from sneaking into his office, but the kid was a good informant. He seemed to have this ability to predict when some freak anomaly was about to occur in the U.S. If the Secretary didn't know any better, he would claim that the kid was _causing_ the freak storms he would warn about.

Today was a completely different day for the both of them, though. Today, the blond-haired kid sitting in his chair had more to share with the Secretary than some little tip-off. As the Secretary of Defense walked into his office, hoping to finally get some peace after everyone started bombarding him with numerous questions. This was about the safety precautions he was going to make concerning the eruption of Mt. Saint Helens just two days ago. He had no idea how it even _concerned_ him in the first place, it's not like it was a foreign invasion like some paranoid people seem to think.

"How do you even _think_ of the idea that Iraq is dropping tiny transmitters into active volcanoes to make them explode?" He grumbled to himself, turning around to sit down.

Right about then is the point when the Secretary almost hit the ceiling with the shock of seeing that man waiting for him in a chair in the far corner of the room. This caused himself to grumble some more about how he couldn't catch a break.

That only caused the blond-haired boy sitting across form him to smirk slightly, although it only made him look even more delusional. He went straight down to business though.

"I have more to say to you than the normal" The blond stated.

The Secretary of Defense just sighed, "What is it?"

"A bigger threat."

"Like what?"

"Something more than you could ever imagine. This threat is real, it's serious, and it will come at you sooner than you'd like with more force than you could ever dream of."

At this, the Secretary sighed, this was going to take a while. He walked over and sat in his desk, turning to face the blond who was waiting patiently to continue. The Secretary let out a long sigh, before turning to face his companion again. He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, before replying, "What are we talking about here, a foreign nation? Some national crisis everyone should know about?"

His informant just smirked slightly before replying "A little bit of each."

Another sigh could be heard, "Go on."

"Well, lets start with this: What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

**AN: So I know it's a little short, but I fully intend to continue this on maybe tomorrow when my break starts. I just want to say, unlike a lot of people on here that have two weeks, I only have one. And I'm a lazy procrastinator so my updates will be random...OK, that's settled now. Who can guess you the blond kid is?**


	2. Can I Just Punch Him Now?

**Edited: July 2013**

Chapter 1:

Brian Rogers, a son of Athena,and the assistant of the Secretary of Defense sat in the back corner of the war room. He was trying his best not to glare at Luke, who was grinning smugly at the son of Athena upon recognizing him. _"Ugh, the NERVE of that traitor!"_ he thought to himself bitterly. Once Luke had told his boss all about the little "threat" his boss went into lock-down mode and immediately called for a secluded war council. Luke, being the cheeky little jerk he was, insisted that Brian come with for the big reveal. Brian honestly wanted to punch the blond right in the face for even being there, let alone sharing one of the biggest secrets on Earth. He can't say the urge had minimized since then.

Thankfully for him, one of the many generals in the room, General Davis, asked the Secretary for an explanation for the council meeting.

Brian got really happy right about then, he felt like he was in a classroom and Luke was a kid who got caught by the teacher. Surely everyone in the room would not believe Luke's story, it was surprising enough that the Secretary of Defense believed him this quickly, but a bunch of war veterans? No way.

The Secretary of Defense answered the question for Luke. "He's a valuable informant, and as for the meeting, well, a new problem has arisen and we need to be prepared."

General Davis snorted, "What threat are we facing? You can't tell me that you're seriously considering what those paranoid hippies are saying about Saint Helens, are you?"

"Of course not! There's something we need to face here in the country, more specifically, New York."

"And what, do tell, is this giant threat in New York that's so eminent you had to call all of us here?"

The Secretary paused at this point, how does one answer that question without looking like a crazy person? He stood thoughtful for a moment before Luke got up from his seat, choosing to stand at the center of the room.

"That one's simple, we're facing Greek Mythology." He stated, simply.

More than a couple people in the room started laughing when they heard that. Was this kid serious? Brian smirked from his seat, whatever Luke's plan was, it would fail now. No one would believe him based on blind faith and it's not like Luke could just show them. For one, he didn't have any noticeable special abilities from Hermes, his godly parent, nor could he really show off his sword, or bring a monster into the council room. Brian saw no potential plan where Luke could come out successful, unless...but no, it was impossible. There was no way it was actually going to work anytime soon.

Luke seemed to sense Brian's train of thought and openly smirked in his direction. That really didn't help Brian's urge to punch the traitor.

"What I'm telling you is absolutely true and should not be treated as a joke. Greek Mythology is true. You actually have living proof here, in this room. I believe his name is Brian Rogers," Luke addressed the crowd while pointing at Brian.

Brian froze a little, not expecting that. 'At least now I can make sure no one believes Luke,' he thought to himself. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, innocently. All eyes were on him, especially his boss's.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Brian. How's camp doing by the way?"

**A/N: OK. so I know I said I would update on Thursday, but I wanted to take more time to fully edit the chapter. At this point there will still be several grammar mistakes. I never was very good at it in school...Anyways, I've found that my chapters will probably be relatively short. Sorry about that, but stuff happens. Next chapter is going to start focusing on Annabeth and Percy. In case you haven't figured it out, this will be during TBL and forget canon, this is AU. A fair warning to you all, I sometimes mess up FanFic with the actual story, so there WILL be some noticeable slip-ups I will not notice. Just tell me and I'll fix it. Until then, GOODBYE**


	3. The Plan

**Edited: July 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2:

Annabeth was, by all definitions of the word, not doing good. It had been three weeks since the incident at Mt. Saint Helens and Chiron had officially called off all searches for Percy Jackson. Now, Annabeth was laying on her bed, moping. If she hadn't been so stubborn her Seaweed Brain would still be at camp. He would be at the beach, sitting down at his usual spot, just staring at the ocean as if the solution to his every problem was lying there, waiting for him to find it.

But no, Annabeth had to bring Grover, Tyson, and Percy along with her to travel the labyrinth instead of sticking to the traditional two companions, and now everyone was paying the price. Although, it probably didn't affect anyone more than it did Thalia.

No one could really blame Thalia for freaking out when Annabeth had Iris Messaged her and told her the news. Thalia was-immortal hunter or not-once again the most eligible child for the prophecy. Especially since Thalia wasn't fully aware of the situation with Nico di Angelo, nor did anyone really know where said person was. Except for maybe Percy, because every problem at Camp Half-Blood somehow found a way to become his.

Suddenly the door to the Athena cabin opened, and Annabeth couldn't stop herself from looking up, hoping to see a mop of unruly black hair accompanied by bright sea green eyes staring at her. Instead, she saw Malcolm, her half-brother. Wohoo! Please note the sarcasm. Annabeth immediately turned back to her moping while Malcolm sighed.

"You know the funeral's starting right now, and that you need to go, right?" He asked softly.

"Yes and no. I'm not giving up on Percy's ability to come back to me yet. Any minute now he'll march through that door with that stupid little grin."

Malcolm sighed. His half-sister had been in denial for more than a week now. It was unhealthy for her, and it disheartened everyone in camp to see Annabeth like this. She was the backbone of the camp whether the campers realized it or not. It was already depressing enough to lose their leader, they didn't need to lose Annabeth as well. At the same time,though, Malcolm wandered if Annabeth accepting Percy's fate would make things even more difficult. He decided to dismiss the thought, and instead argue more with the Head of the Athena cabin.

"Come on, you were closest to him. Chiron wants you to give the closing statement and burn Percy's shroud. Besides, it's considered the greatest disrespect possible if the closest to a deceased doesn't attend."

Annabeth huffed at that, "Yeah, says who? Malcolm, I've read more books in here than you. Not one of them says that."

Malcolm just smirked. "Obviously you didn't read that one," he replied smugly.

His half-sister's only reply was a groan accompanied by hiding herself further into the covers of her bed. Malcolm held his ground, and patiently stood by Annabeth's bed for a few minutes. He decided to take matters into his own hands and grabbed Annabeth's arms, pulling her out of their cabin. He couldn't decided whether he should take it as a good sign that she didn't fight back.

Malcolm kept dragging her until they reached the amphitheater, where all shrouds were burned and was greeted by the sight of nearly every camper sitting around the campfire with solemn expressions on their faces. Chiron stood at the entrance with Dionysus, who at least having the decency to not look annoyed.

Once everyone was inside, Chiron opened up with the eulogy. He stayed brief, and to the point before he asked if anyone wanted to say anything. Annabeth sat in the back numbly listening to people speak. Finally, Chiron returned to the center of the amphitheater and asked Annabeth to come up and speak. She took a deep breath before walking up.

As she started to speak, she hoped she looked confident enough. She didn't like admitting her hope for Percy was useless, but as she stared at the burning campfire, she felt like he was standing close by, watching. It renewed her confidence and she looked up at the demigods around her. She was reaching the end of her speech now.

"Percy will be missed here. He was...", Annabeth had the sudden urge to look up and saw something that made her heart stop, "He's standing right there."

Chiron looked up at her, fearing that Annabeth was suffering from hallucinations. Then he looked in the direction that Annabeth was, and almost had a heart attack himself. There stood the son of Poseidon, looking like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Before Chiron could _really_ comprehend what was happening, Annabeth ran up to Percy. She looked about ready to rip her friend's head off, and Percy seemed to notice also.

"Where the Hades have you been?" Annabeth demanded.

Chiron sighed and trotted over to try and alleviate some of the tension. He pulled the demigods outside of the amphitheater so that they could discuss this.

-LINE BREAK-

During the Battle of the Labyrinth

Demigods ran towards Zeus' fist like their lives depended on it, which, if you really think about it, it did. The titan army was marching out of the labyrinth, slaughtering everyone who stood in their way. There was total chaos everywhere: trees setting on fire, nymphs screaming, monsters bursting left and right, demigods crying out in distress when a friend or sibling went down. The whole clearing was a mass of blood and golden dust.

Among the enemies was Ethan Nakamura, second-in-command for the titan army now that Kronos possessed the body of Luke Castellan. He seemed to be looking for someone, as he turned around multiple times, trying to see past all the fighting. He finally seemed to find it as his eyes landed on a single demigod. Ethan grinned devilishly, the son of Poseidon had no idea what was in store for him. The horrors that would await the teen once Luke was finished with those mortals.

He watched Percy go about trying to help as much as he could. Ethan smirked, here was his chance to gather enough evidence. Turning around, he faced a tree. He knew which nymph happened to live in this tree, and he knew how much that nymph meant to a certain satyr. Ethan pulled out a match, and lit it on fire. He was still grinning as he threw the lit match at the tree, watching it start to burn.

The reaction was instantaneous as Juniper suddenly screamed out, running to her tree. Grover Underwood, upon hearing his girlfriend's distress, immediately started running to help her. He stared in horror at Juniper's tree, trying his best to try and put out the fire. In a moment of fierce desperation, he called out to Percy, praying to the gods that the son of Poseidon would assist him.

Percy did, immediately turning his head towards his best friend. As he looked back-and-forth between Juniper's cries, the burning tree, and Grover's distressed look, he tried to decide how he was going to put out the fire. The nearest source of water was the creek, which was too far away. Suddenly, he remembered what the naiad at Triple D Ranch had told him. Taking a deep breath he tried to summon some water from within.

There was an eruption of pain in his gut as a stream of water seemed to come out of nowhere and put out the fire. Percy didn't have much time to celebrate his accomplishment, though. He was still needed by his friends, and so he turned around and started to fight again.

What Percy didn't know, was what would soon become his downfall. Why? Because Ethan now had an all-out maniacal smile on his face as he hit stop on his portable video camera. The plan would soon be finished, and there was no telling what would happen to the demigods now.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while *smiles sheepishly*. Anyways, School's been crazy, I got stuck with a lot of stuff that I wasn't originally stuck with, and band had been very demanding. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I WILL try to focus on this. Hopefully I'll be able to update more after I get over my slight writer's block. Also, WOHOOOOO! I checked the word count before I included the disclaimer and Author's Note: It was over 1,000. I also know this wasn't very canon either. Oh well. For now goodbye ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's from Percy Jackson, nor do I own the hat.**

Chapter 3: Everything Comes Together

As Ethan Nakamura waited for Luke Castellan at their designated meeting area, he thought about their plan. They had asked Hecate to fake an illusion of Luke hosting Kronos. Why? Because while it may not have happened yet, due to the mortals they were now affiliated with, Luke could not afford to creep anyone out. Besides that, he now got the chance to avoid getting hammered in the eye with a blue plastic hair-brush. That was definitely a benefit. Another question would be: Why not use Ethan? Excellent question. The simple answer? They didn't think of it. No one had really expected the whole host situation before all this started anyways.

The next part of their plan was already finished. Normally, they would just mist mortals they wanted on their side. Sadly, that only worked on the weak-minded, so it was out of the question. Thus, the video camera Ethan held in his hands at the moment. This would be their proof. Hecate already charmed the footage so that the mist wouldn't cover anything.

The final part had just been finished. Luke would need to _make_ the mortals believe their story. This was the hard part in their elaborate scheme. How does one get an entire room of war veterans to believe mythology was real? They had to think a lot for it to finally come together. What's the best way to get someone to believe? Show them. How? While the video might help their case somewhat, it's too easy to tamper with things now. That's why they needed more proof.

It is true that they had considered other demigods. That was risky, though. The mortals would jump to conclusions and get violent. It was also hard to try and get people to believe in helping someone who could be considered one of the enemies. Luke had to make them believe he was an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire. He was planning on pulling off a clear-sighted mortal. It wouldn't be too hard, especially since he already denounced the gods.

The solution was a magical item in the room that one of their demigods happened to find. Luke had acted like he was choking when he saw the item while they were searching through the magical items acquired while sailing aboard the _Princess Andromeda_. It was a baseball cap for some random team in New York, when Ethan had checked for the hats magical properties, he was surprised to see his whole body disappear. Ethan didn't have a clue as to why Luke felt so strongly about the hat, but he did and Ethan decided not to question Luke, he obviously felt strongly about it.

Ethan was interrupted from his musings by Luke finally arriving. They briefly talked about the success of the battle before Luke took the camera from Ethan and disappeared after a bright flash.

-Line Break-

**Back to the War Council**

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Brian. How's camp doing by the way?"_

Brian Rogers glared at Luke defiantly. There was no way he was going to let Luke drag him into this. Besides that, there was still the rest of the people in the council room.

As if on cue, General Davis cleared his throat, directing the attention back to himself.

"Now that that's over," He started with a pointed look directed at the two demigods in the room, "I have had a long day, and my wife's making her world class cherry pie, so if we could just hurry along and get to the point, I don't think anyone would mind."

"Of course, general," Luke said in an almost mocking way.

Luke then proceeded to point to a giant screen set in the front of the room. A video started to play, and Brian's breath caught in his throat. On the screen was a view of a clearing in a forest. The clearing was full of demigods running around and spearing monsters left and right, while more emerged from a pile of rocks in the center. The camera turned towards a burning tree. There was a figure beside the tree, crying out in alarm as it watched the tree burn.

Soon enough, another figure entered the camera's view. Most people in the room's eyes bugged out as they stared at the figure. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt like most of the people in the clearing, with reed pipes proudly displayed on a side belt wrapped around the figures waist. And that was where everything somewhat human about the figure ended.

The figure wasn't wearing any pants. This would be embarrassing for most, if it wasn't for the fact that while the figure wasn't wearing pants, it didn't really _need_ them. In replacement the thing had _goat legs_, that still isn't where the crazy ended. The thing also seemed to have _horns_ and everyone would've been able to say, with the upmost certainty that they heard the thing bleat. The figure turned and seemed to search for someone. Once they found them, the figure started yelling said person's name.

The camera turned again, this time focusing on a teenager in the middle of the fray. The camera zoomed in, and the council could now make out the teens features. The teen was male, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He had on greek-style armor with a glowing bronze sword by his side. The boy looked at the burning tree with a deeply concentrated look on his face, as if he was trying to decide what he should do.

Suddenly, geysers of water shot out of the ground, and the water kept rising until there was enough for a mini-lake. The water was then redirected towards the tree, dousing the flames and washing away random creatures along with the other trees' flames.

The people in the council room could see a single teenager in the middle of the destruction with the same look of concentration present on his face while the water followed his eyes line of sight. The water circled the teen once before it dropped down on the forest floor, leaving no sign that it had even come. The teen looked around before running off somewhere on the field, swinging his sword in a precise manner.

The video ended, leaving all the mortals to contemplate what they had just seen. While they were doing that, Brian Rogers was stuck trying to see where this left him. Luke had obviously spent quite some time trying to foolproof his plan. It was clearly shown with every move he made to oppose the demigods. Now Brian was left to wonder what else Luke had to his advantage.

The room was silent for a while until someone had finally had enough. This happened to be Colonel McCannas, a part of the special operations division.

"So, you expect us to believe that was real?" The colonel asked.

When Luke nodded, the colonel then proceeded to say, "Well, kid, I'll give it to you that you have a pretty good imagination, along with a lot of resources, apparently. But you have to be a fool to think we'll believe you with just your word and some video. Unless you can prove to me what we saw is real, I'm not going to do anything about this."

Luke smirked. "So you just want some proof?"

"Yes, anything tangible that you can provide will be fine."

Luke's smirk grew wider as he reached behind himself and pulled out a baseball hat. Everyone watched him curiously as he straightened the hat and motioned for Colonel McCannas to step forward. The colonel eyed him, but still walked up until he was in front of Luke. Luke handed the hat to the colonel, motioning for him to put it on.

The colonel did and most jumped up, alarmed as the colonel seemed to slowly dissolve in front of them. Colonel McCannas wasn't aware of what was happening, though, so he stared at everyone confusedly until he decided to look down. Everyone heard a small yelp come from the general area the colonel used to stand on as he slowly materialized in front of them again, having landed quite painfully on his butt.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" One of the men in the room yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement, wanting to know the exact same thing.

Luke stepped forward, yet again, as he started to explain the magical hat's abilities. Mortals went bug-eyed almost comically, as Luke's information started to sink into their brains. The Secretary of Defense stepped forward, drawing the attention back to himself.

"Now that you know the details, the question is: What do we do next?" He asked.

Brian had never before felt so nervous about mortals.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm really sorry about that. This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it was late, and I thought I wanted to add more than I originally had to make it up to you guys. It turns out, I was too lazy. Anyways, I tried to explain some stuff in here, but I think I may have failed with the transitions. Also, special thanks to my friend 8BlackLightning8 who willingly suffered through multiple conversations with me to find more proof for the mortals. Sorry Percy didn't go all Hulk on everyone or that Zeus didn't smite Luke. Next chapter will probably take a while. Until then, BYE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before I forget, how much of the mortals do you guys want to see? I noticed a slight decrease in attention when I put a chapter focusing on the mortals in the war, although I did promise this in the summary. Also, thanks to the four people who reviewed and the others who started following. Actual bye now.**


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicious Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO**

Chapter 4: Suspicious Dreams

_Darkness. There was nothing visible in the area in front of him. He had a hard time telling what the area was, but he knew that it was small, and that there was only one occupant in the space. The occupant had obviously been stuck inside the area for a long time because the whole place stunk of body odor. There was also another, more prominent smell in the place. He couldn't figure out what the smell was, but he knew it should be familiar, like the smell was there every day of his life and all he had to do was name it. He couldn't, though, it was like his brain would not let him understand. Almost like he just wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge the presence of the smell, like it was too horrible to try._

_The occupant in the corner of the room suddenly made themselves known by moving. He thought that the figure was male because the figure had short black hair with a gray streak going through the side and a muscled body. The figure also seemed familiar, like he should be able to know what the rest of the figure looked like, but just like the unknown odor, his brain could not match the outline of the figure with a memory. _

_Then, the figure looked up and he stared into their face. The figure looked like they had something to say, but before they could, the darkness vanished..._

Percy Jackson woke up with a start. This was the third time that he's had that dream since coming home from Camp Half-Blood two months ago. Honestly, the dream scared him. Why did he keep having it? What was it supposed to signify? Lastly, why could he never place the unknowns in his dream? Percy knew they were important and that the answer would be quite obvious.

Percy decided to just shake it off as he got up and prepared to get ready for school. Normally, he wouldn't just ignore something like this, but Percy was _tired_. High school could really take its' toll on you sometimes, like right now, so Percy left his apartment without really thinking much about the dream. He didn't think the dream would come true anytime soon. If he had, maybe the following events leading to his ultimate life or death situation would turn out to be in his favor. This is Percy Jackson, though, so practically nothing would turn out as he wanted.

-Line Break or Random Kronos Moment-

The final stage had been set, and Kronos- now inside the body of Luke Castellan- smiled gleefully. His final pawn was placed on the chess board and their plan would start today. His ungrateful children would be dead soon. He found it oddly amusing how easy it was to trick the mortals. Of course they would be easy to convince; Kronos had been doing this for years. Yet there was something about the simplicity of it all that never ceased to amaze Kronos.

The mortals turned into nothing more than pitiful animals, killing everything that seemed to threaten their existence. Kronos couldn't help but compare them to his youngest son, Zeus. Zeus had been one of his main factors in convincing demigods to join his cause. Zeus was so easily threatened sometimes, Kronos could confidently bet that if a hive of bees threatened Zeus, the god wouldn't have thought twice about blasting them into oblivion with his master bolt.

The mortals weren't much better, but Kronos didn't really have the right to judge them. Kronos prided himself in his ability to point out his flaws, and so he would freely admit he was like these pitiful creatures before. He did eat his children because he felt paranoid, after all.

Kronos did like to think of himself as past that phase, though. He was done with being paranoid about those around him. It had led to his downfall the first time, things would change this time. Kronos didn't want to feel betrayed anyways. What better way then to make sure only the titans were on the earth? The mortals were only there to make sure he had less demigods to worry about. He had ensured that they would start to hunt down every single half-blood in existence.

In turn, Kronos would take the ones that were confused, the ones who held no love for the gods, and use them to build up his power. The more demigods he had, the stronger his army and he himself would be. There was no way that this could backfire, or at least in the titans head there wasn't. For the time being, it would stay that way.

-Line Break-

As Percy Jackson walked into Goode High School, he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go horribly wrong. Percy tried to shake it off, but the feeling refused to leave. He was reduced to keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. Maybe he would get attacked by a monster, if he was lucky, it would be an easy kill.

While Percy went through the front door and walked out to the main courtyard to get to his locker, he realized two things were different. First, there was a little tent set up in the middle of the main courtyard. Second, all the students seemed to be herded into lines as they entered the tent one-by-one. He couldn't see where they exited from the tent, which confused him. Percy had no idea what was going on, there wasn't any announcements about this. What had happened?

He was sent to stand in one of the growing lines after looking at the tent with a faraway look for about a minute. As Percy waited in line, he felt that feeling from before intensify. It steadily grew bigger and bigger as he began to reach the front of the tent. By the time he was next, Percy was already considering just leaving the line. Maybe he could turn around and walk out, schools couldn't make you wait in lines, right?

Percy was just about to go through with his escape plan when the tent flap opened and he was pulled inside. The demigod's heart was beating overtime as he was placed in a seat across from a man wearing standard camouflage while a doctor's coat over the strange attire.

"Are you aware of the new blood problem that was announced?" the doctor asked, hurriedly.

Percy just shook his head no. What bug is the guy talking about? Percy didn't remember anyone getting sick in school. If it was serious, wouldn't there be noticeable absences?

The doctor sighed at his response and instead chose to look over Percy, checking for signs of the sickness. Percy sat there, not knowing what to do. Finally the doctor pulled out a little device with a clear glass panel over the top. He started to press a little button on the side of the device as he hovered it over Percy. Almost immediately, the device started to beep over Percy's heart. The glass panel turned a bright green and started to flash repeatedly.

Percy began to freak out, wondering what was going on. The doctor had gone wide-eyed and pressed another button on a table next to the man. He then proceeded to pull out a rather large needle as a car seemed to come out of nowhere and stop in front of the tent flap.

The doctor aimed the large needle at Percy's arm, just above the crease of his elbow. The doctor seemed to be asking for Percy's permission to inject the needle, but Percy didn't understand what was going on. As a result, Percy just nodded and felt a piercing pain where the needle was injected and started to see black.

The last thing Percy remembered seeing was the face of some paramedics as they lifted him into the car. He tried to ask what was going on, but slipped into unconsciousness as he struggled to speak.

**A/N: And the long awaited (in more ways than one) chapter has finally arrived! School just ended on Wednesday, so I shall now hopefully have more free time. Yay! **


	6. Chapter 5: Suspicions Confirmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the World Health Organization**

Chapter 5: Suspicions Confirmed

Lila Adams was a scientist working for the World Health Organization. She had been looking for anomalies on the death rate counts, trying to see if she could find a new sickness in the United States. In her hands was a notebook which she used to write down any suspicions. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. The higher numbers stayed within the big cities and places known for high criminal activity, lower numbers were around the peaceful states. It looked like she wasn't going to find anything useful today.

As Lila worked, she almost didn't notice one of the mail boys, Justin, walking up to her with a bulky envelope in his hands. Justin carefully set the envelope on her desk, making sure he didn't move anything. It wasn't a big secret that some people at W.H.O prided themselves in having neat and orderly desks, some of them would even be known to throw baby tantrums if something was moved. Thankfully, Lila wasn't one of those people, but one can never be too careful.

Lila looked over at the letter, deeming it more important than the numbers on her computer screen. The envelope had an unknown sender, but came from somewhere in Nebraska. Intrigued, Lila opened the envelope. She didn't know anyone in Nebraska, so the fact that the envelope was sent to her excited her. Why did they want her to look at it?

As Lila opened the flap and took out the contents, she found that most of the pages inside were charts and graphs. Lila dug around the pile she created, looking for some sort of letter to explain everything. She found it at the very bottom of the pile, and immediately started reading. When she was done, she read the letter again, and again, and again. Then she looked at the data to find that everything in the letter could be confirmed with the data. Blinking, Lila started to search the computer system to find that her collected data also matched. It looked like today wouldn't be so boring after all.

-Line Break-

Bruce Williams, the head chief for one of the most prominent missing children agencies, was confused. It all started this morning, when he went to his office in New York. All of his workers were running around in sheer panic. Apparently there had been a sudden burst of missing children in California and New York. They were now trying to figure out what was going on.

The weird thing about this is the fact that all the missing kids seemed to have two things in common: they were "troubled kids", and they each had an illness. The World Health Organization announced some sort of new blood problem. Apparently, the problem manifest itself at random times throughout a person's life. They stated that the problem had been looked at for a long time, and that they had just discovered the cause.

Bruce had absolutely no idea how the two things were even connected. Yet something in his heart told him they were. He knew he had to figure it out fast though, because this problem wasn't going to work itself out. He knew that the trouble lay with the way the issue suddenly came on. This was a relatively new illness, however the sheer number of people getting sick told him this was major. "Now I just have to figure out why..." he thought to himself.

-Line Break-

The president sat in his office, patiently waiting for the Secretary of Defense to come in for their appointment. He was hearing constant reports that some sort of new illness had been discovered. He also noticed a report of missing children and teenagers following the discovery of this illness. Along with that, some new threat was announced, and he found out the Secretary's assistant had gone missing after a meeting. To say the president was stressed beyond belief would be an understatement.

Finally the Secretary, a tall man in his late forties, walked in. He also looked tired, and seemed to be paranoid about something. The president decided to get straight to the point.

"Steve, we have both had a long day, so let's get straight to the point. I have missing children everywhere, along with your assistant, and some new threat. I would like you to start by explaining how much of a liability your assistant is, then explain what this threat is. I want to know everything you know, nothing left behind so I can get this done," the president demanded.

The Secretary sighed before replying, "Mister President, this might be more complicated than you think. I'll start by saying my assistant should not be a problem. He knows nothing of major importance. As for this threat; that's where things get really weird. You see, there is more things than you may know going on in this country. I may go a little overtime with this explanation"

The president nodded for the secretary to go on. As the secretary started to explain things, the president started getting different facial expressions which ranged from confused, incredulous, to angry. When the secretary was done with the initial explanation the president sat quietly at his desk, trying to absorb everything that was just said.

Finally after a long pause he said, "So wait. Let me get this right. You received a tip from some blond teenage kid in you office, saying mythology was real. Than he shows you a video, makes General McCannas dissapear by putting on a hat, and you create this plan. And you think it's not just Greeks out there?"

The secretary nodded, before continuing on, "In New York, we have found many demigods, but we've also found some in California. Most of them are under the age of 15, and some that are older show more of a Roman side. We've also found some kids who carried magical artifacts from what we could tell. They have very faint signs of anything beyond human in their blood, but we are still investigating them."

The president nodded and sighed. He wasn't going to have any peace soon.

**A/N: So I decided to give you guys this chapter before I leave on a hiking trip for three days. This is mostly filler, sorry. I only checked for misspelled words, so if I mess up grammar. Sorry. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Title's Too Long

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own the Gods, Chiron, or 50 Shades of Gray**

Chapter 6: And so the Gods Stepped In...Sort Of

Chiron was having a hard time believing this was happening. Not only did he have a lack of new campers coming in since December, he also had a lack of satyrs and other demigods. The amount of missing demigods was worrying- not to mention, slightly frightening- to the old centaur. He had announced the news to Zeus last week, and now there was a council meeting being held. Which he had to attend. A meeting he had no desire to attend. After all, who wants to be the one to tell a room full of almighty, powerful parents that some of their children were either missing or the enemy?

Chiron sighed, cursing his luck. Instead, he chose to look out the window of the camp van. He rarely ventured out of camp, so the sight of New York was rather calming for him. As he watched Manhattan pass by, Chiron barely noticed that they were now passing the Empire State Building.

All too soon, the van pulled over to the side of the road, and Argus walked out of the driver's seat to "assist" Chiron in getting into his wheelchair. After Chiron was seated, he took a deep breath and wheeled himself inside the building. Once inside, Chiron looked around, trying to stall as much as he could, before rolling his wheelchair towards the receptionist.

The receptionist was a woman in her mid-twenties this time. She had long red hair, and smart glasses. She seemed to be completely absorbed in the book she was reading. Chiron frowned slightly when he saw the tile read 50 Shades of Gray. How interesting could that possibly be?

Chiron decided to just shake his head, deciding that if the strange mortal had an interest in shades of gray, he shouldn't question it. Instead, he tried to gain the receptionist attention by clearing his throat. He silently cursed the fact that the front desk was taller than him, when the woman looked up from her book to see nothing. She was about to go back to her book when Chiron cleared his throat yet again. The woman was now becoming irritated as she looked around again.

"Down here," Chiron politely stated.

The woman looked a little startled before she stood up and looked over the end of her desk to find the centaur.

"Could you back up a little so I can see you better?" She asked.

The woman looked more comfortable when he backed up a little, being careful to not bump into anyone. Mortals these days were so rude sometimes."_It's not like they were much better before, either,_" He thought.

Realizing he was getting off topic, Chiron then proceeded to ask the question he had originally wanted to, "May I have the key card to the 600th floor?"

The receptionist scoffed, and Chiron suddenly realized why all the demigods complained about the receptionist. 45 minutes later, he was starting to wonder why the Olympians didn't make a second key to keep at camp for these situations.

Chiron rolled his chair down to the elevators, and soon found himself making his way up to Olympus. He never realized how much of a pain this meeting would be.

-Line Break-

As the Olympian Council slowly flashed into the throne room, no one seemed to know what was wrong. That is, no one except for Zeus. Even then, Zeus only knew because of Chiron's report. He, for one, thought the old centaur was just paranoid, but it was protocol to see if anyone else noticed the problem as well.

After everyone had arrived, the gods and goddesses sat in their respective thrones waiting for Zeus to call for the start of the meeting. Zeus, however, was staring at the throne room doors, as if he was waiting for someone to walk through. That someone did. Sort of. It was more like a trot, as Chiron opened the doors and entered the throne room. If one were to look close enough, they would notice Chiron's discomfort with being stared at, something which he rarely showed.

Zeus decided to start the meeting then. He started off with minor things, small problems that he wanted to address first, so that the gods would be less distracted with the new issue. Everyone patiently sat through, but it was obvious that Zeus wasn't talking about something important. Finally, when nearing the end of the meeting, Zeus addressed the main issue.

"Now, for our final problem. I want everyone to stay quiet until the whole issue is explained. This will be easier if there are less distractions," Zeus declared, "Chiron please come forward and tell them what you have told me."

The centaur trotted forward nervously before speaking, "I'm sorry to inform you, but there has been a decrease in demigods lately. I only inform you all because there also happens to be a decrease in contact with the Satyrs too. In fact, I'm losing contact with everyone. This means we're either already losing everyone to the titans, or something big is happening."

"When was the last time you talked to anyone from Camp?" Athena asked, already calculating possibilities.

"Last month. I received a distress call from one of the satyrs. He said that something was happening, and that he was worried. There was some kind of new disease everyone was talking about. Lord Apollo, would you happen to know anything about that?" Chiron asked, looking directly at Apollo during the last part.

Apollo, for his part, looked nervous. Like he knew something, but at the same time didn't want to say anything. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne, twiddling his thumbs while looking down. Finally, he sighed and said, "I heard news of this disease. They say it's a blood problem. Kills people at random times, mostly children and teens. I've never noticed anything, nor have I spread anything. I don't know what the mortals are going on about."

Athena sighed loudly and put her palm to her face muttering something about idiot doctor gods. Of course, that got everyone's attention, so Apollo was now trying to figure out what he missed. The other immortals present were also trying to piece it together, except for Zeus who was looking at Athena as if he was ordering her to talk. Which in his head, he was.

Athena looked up again, after several minutes and glared at Apollo before beginning her interrogation for him.

"Apollo, how did the mortals say these people died?"

"Um...I think they were found with multiple injuries that could have been caused by getting in a fight with something and losing."

"How do demigods usually die?"

"Losing a fight..."

"Do you see how they connect?"

Apollo thought about it for a moment, before his eyes went wide, along with the rest of the council's and Chiron.

"You mean...that...you know...the demigods are being targeted?" Chiron asked.

Athena nodded, while everyone tried to process what that could mean. One could see the evolution of emotions going through each occupants face as they realized what could be happening to his or her child- or student in the case of Chiron- while they were just sitting there. Poseidon broke the silence first.

"So what are we going to do about it?" He asked, while everyone else nodded, also wanting to know.

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do about this. I understand this is our children we our talking about, but we cannot interfere with the ancient laws. The demigods will be left to fend for themselves. What we can do instead is figure out who is missing. Figure out how many can fight for us and how this will affect the war," Zeus said causing an argument to break out, "The mortals probably aren't doing anything bad for fear of inciting our wrath. I will _not_ change my mind about this. Until then, the council is now dismissed!"

Zeus then proceeded to do his usual dramatic exit, leaving the rest of the gods to start plotting how they would turn against Zeus and help their children. None of them wanted to leave it to chance that their children would not get hurt. There was not telling what the mortals would do. None of them fully realized just how right they were to think this.

-Line Break-

As a soldier off to the far right of the room barked at the demigod to begin again, the half blood almost threw his new prototype at the soldier. He's spent the last _three weeks_ doing test after test every day! He was so tired, and he didn't even understand why he had to do all these skill tests. The soldier had said it was supposed to help them properly identify him.

The demigod thought it had something to do with the dog tags he was starting to see the people around him wearing. He had taken the chance to get a closer look at them when he was supposed to be asleep. They had your name engraved on them, with a number next to the name. Under that was the name of an immortal deity, and whether the deity was Greek, Roman, or Egyptian. At the very bottom was a number and a letter.

The demigod realized that they were classifying everyone into a rank, but what the rank was for confused him. He had still been thinking about that when a new test was placed in front of him. He was told that he would have five minutes to complete the test, and he sighed before starting again. He would have time to think about this later.

**A/N: Yay! I got this done. Sorry about that whole thing with Chiron and the receptionist, I was bored. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Who do you think that half blood is? Also, I may be doing some minor editing to the chapters. Before I forget, what point of view do you want the first battle to be in? Your choice, I'm doing a trade off in battle point of views...done now BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7: More On Demigods

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO since my name's not Rick, nor does it end in Riordan. Even then, I would still post on FanFiction because it totally gives you the chance to see if people like the new plot for a story, and where I could make it more likeable. Am I the only one who feels that way? Yes...okay I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 7: More on Demigods

The Secretary of Defense stood in one of the elaborate holding facilities for all mythical creatures: human and otherwise. He had been called to come down the facility by the subordinate in charge, a twenty-year-old man named Marcus. Marcus had said there was some important news for the Secretary and that he needed to come to the facility ASAP.

The Secretary had, and was now waiting for Marcus to show up. Marcus had finally shown, after several minutes, immediately apologizing profusely. The Secretary just waved him off, telling Marcus to get straight to the point, instead.

"Ah, yes. You had called for a search for this boy, right?" Marcus asked, pulling out a picture of a boy. They boy from the video the Secretary's informant had shown the war council to convince them of his cause.

The Secretary nodded, so Marcus continued on, "I believe he is here right now. The boy's name is Percy Jackson."

The Secretary nodded in approval, so Marcus grinned, and told the Secretary to follow him. They walked through a door at the corner of the room they had just been standing in. The holding facilities were like a glorified prison, they were composed of thick concrete, with rows of rooms holding the inhabitants. All of the holding rooms were on one side of the building, while the other side held a testing room to try and uncover how much power a person held, and where they were to be categorized.

In the holding rooms, each person was placed in a room based on their power level. The doors on the outside had a number from 1-5 and a letter from A-E, with the level 1's having the most power and the level 5's being the least harmful. The letters represented the class, meaning if someone was an A, they had mastered their powers, and could kill someone with the powers if they chose to.

Marcus kept walking down the hallway for the holding cells, until he stopped at Level 3A, and walked up to one of the rooms. Marcus waved the Secretary over, and opened the door to the room. Inside, like Marcus said, was the raven-haired boy. Now that the Secretary could get a closer look, he realized there was a grey streak running down one side of the teen's hair, but other than that the boy looked exactly like the one in the video.

The teen, Percy, was lying down on the provided mattresses- people can say what they like, but the government isn't that _cruel_, not to children- staring at the ceiling in boredom. He looked up when the Secretary walked in, observing him quickly before looking at the ceiling again.

In truth, Percy didn't really care about the two men standing in front of his mattress. He had been in the facility for at least a month before he received his tag. He had woken up in a similar room after he passed out, back at Goode High. The people in charge had put him through a series of tests, then threw him in the room he now presided in, just two days ago. Now that the preliminary tests were done, Percy had a lot more time to think about what was going on, and he didn't like it. Percy had inspected the room when he was first thrown in, and he found that if he could somehow darken the room, it would match the scene from his dreams. Thinking about that had led him to wondering if he was supposed to be here. Percy couldn't help, but wonder if the Fates had been trying to warn him about this place.

He had dreamed about the council meeting on Olympus last night, so he knew that others were definitely here, and that the other demigods were getting no help from Olympus. This slightly irritated the demigod; how could the Olympians so carelessly ignore their biggest force in the war? Then, he started wondering about who else was captured, like him. Chiron had said he was losing contact with everyone, and that could translate into several things. As far as Percy was concerned, Chiron had too many contacts to lose communication with.

Percy was going to lose himself in his thoughts again, when one of the men in front of him cleared his throat. Percy looked up irritated, it was the older man, with an air of authority around him, whom Percy had identified as the possible leader of this whole thing. The man was staring pointedly at Percy, as if expecting something. Percy rolled his eyes, but addressed the man, letting his irritation show in his voice.

"May I help you?" He asked.

The Secretary raised an eyebrow at the demigod's attitude, but sighed. His informant had warned him about the teenager's apparently infamous sass. He needed answers, though. The teen was powerful, and he apparently had a big role to play in the oncoming "uprising" his informant had mentioned.

"Come with me, I have some questions for you," The Secretary demanded, walking out of the room already.

Percy rolled his eyes again, but followed nonetheless. Marcus followed behind them at the trio walked through the hallways again, going towards the other half of the building. Percy quietly observed the facility, paying close attention to the testing rooms where he could already see other teens and children going through tests like he had. Percy was slightly surprised to find that he didn't recognize any of them from Camp. They couldn't possibly be all demigods, could they? He was stopped from further investigation by the Secretary's sudden abrupt stop. They were now outside a room without a clear viewing window, like with the testing stations, at the far end of the hallway. The Secretary turned towards the door and opened it, motioning for Percy to enter.

Percy reluctantly complied, and stepped through the door to find the classic idea of an interrogation room in front of him. There were only two metal chairs, facing each other on either side of a metal table sitting at the center of the room. The walls and floor were made out of solid concrete, and everything looked bolted down. The only thing that ruined the look, was the lack of a giant mirror on one of the walls, not that Percy minded, though.

The demigod took a seat at one of the chairs and patiently waited for the Secretary to come in and take a seat as well. The Secretary did, after a moment, clasping his hands in front of himself in a no nonsense style. The Secretary stared at Percy with such intensity that the demigod started to feel a little uncomfortable, but still met the gaze head-on.

Finally, the Secretary looked away and cleared his throat. "I want to start by telling you I know the truth, so don't act innocent, and answer all my questions truthfully," The Secretary started.

Percy still stared at the Secretary, so he continued on, "Who are the Olympians declaring war against?"

Percy scoffed, "You don't know?"

The Secretary just gave Percy a look. "I want to hear it from you," He said.

"The Titans, of course," Percy said.

The Secretary stared at Percy a little more. "Okay, maybe you didn't understand me. Why is there a rebellion?"

Percy stared at the Secretary incredulously. "What didn't you understand? The titans are rising and want to overthrow the Olympians. That's the rebellion!" Percy explained.

The Secretary scoffed. "Yeah, sure, that's totally what's going on," He replied.

"Well, what do you think it going on?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's start with Mount Saint Helens; what happened there? Or what about Saint Louis? Let's not forget all the reasons for your multiple expulsions," The Secretary ranted.

Percy seemed to sink into his seat a little. "All of that was because of monsters and my luck, the demigods aren't trying to hurt anyone. At least, none from Camp," Percy said, sounding somber.

"Yeah? What about all the wars, then?" The Secretary retorted.

Percy seemed to not have a response to that. "Listen, we aren't trying to hurt anyone. Mortals get caught in demigod affairs all the time. It's not what we want, it just happens. We try to keep mortals safe, not kill them. We still have families out there, though some may not be the best. None of the demigods from camp are intentionally hurting people," Percy said, quietly.

The Secretary wasn't done, though. "You keep saying camp, like there are others who _are_ trying to harm," He pointed out.

Percy sighed. "Yes, there are. They are the ones who sided with the Titans. They just want to burn Olympus down, and replace the rulers. They don't care about the mortals," Percy explained.

The Secretary had this look on his face, like Percy just confirmed all of his suspicions. Which, he did, but Percy didn't know that. He was under the impression that he might be able to leave if he convinced the Secretary that he wasn't a threat. The demigod had no such luck, though, because the Secretary had an entirely different train of thought.

"Exactly. They don't care about Mortals. So who is it to say that none of the other demigods will harm us either? That's why you're here, along with everyone else. The citizens will want insurance that they're alright, so we have you here," The Secretary explained.

Percy looked horrified. "You can't possibly think this will work! There are still monsters. How will they eat if all of the demigods are in this facility? Not to mention how are you going to keep this place monster free? How can the public be okay with locking up children! We're still human! There's a war we need to fight, you need us!" He yelled.

The Secretary just smiled at the demigod. "You'll see," He said, "Soon enough, you will understand."

**A/N: Am I evil for ending it like that? Oh well, I'm not getting a lot of inspiration for this dang story, so sorry guys. I'm not putting it on Hiatus, though. I'd still give you a possibly crappy chapter if it happens, since I don't like being stuck with an A/N for a chapter. You guys probably don't care about what I'm saying, do you? I'm just the author, no biggie. On that note, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Compromise

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything...sniffles.**

Chapter 8: A Compromise

A small squadron of men sat underneath a canopy of trees in Long Island Sound. They wore dark clothes to fit into the surrounding night as they stared determinedly at the hill less then a mile away. The men knew what was over the hill; in fact, they could see proof of it on top of the hill. For on top of the hill, was a large pine cone tree, and on the pine cone tree was a glittering fleece hanging by a branch. What's more, directly underneath the glittering fleece was a dragon-like creature. This was not an ordinary hill, and the men knew that. The adolescents on the other side of the hill were not normal either, and the men had to keep reminding themselves of that. None of them were exactly comfortable with what they were doing, but orders were orders, and there was no refusing an order. Especially when they came directly from the lips of the Secretary of Defense. Still, the men didn't like this, and it was obvious.

They shuffled around awkwardly, fiddling around with everything they could find. Basically, they were not acting the party they should with the roles they had. What were those roles, some may ask? They were a special operations team from the newly formed division of the United States Army. The special division called the DPA, or, as others liked to call it, the division of men who quite possibly have the worst job in the world when it came to protecting the citizens, but the name was too long, so they were just the DPA.

They were camping out at the base of the abnormal hill and it's abnormal occupants because they were scheduled for a surprise attack at the stroke of midnight. Exactly five minutes away. Within them were eleven males: One commander, three lieutenants, six privates, and a demigod. That's right, a demigod. One of the main reasons the men was so skittish. They had been reassured too many times to count that the demigod had absolutely no idea about the significance of the hill to the reason he was with them in the first place, but the men didn't know what to expect. They all saw the video in the forest clearing, and they'd seen some of the tests the demigods took. It was frightening to say the least, but they were ready.

With a wave forward from the commander, the men slowly approached the hill, making their way to the top as fast as they could. When they reached the top, one of the lieutenants poked the demigod with his gun, urging them to move forward. The demigod hesitantly moved forward and uttered something under his breath, before nodding towards the men. One of the privates moved up towards the demigod and grabbed their arm, holding the boy back as the others nodded back to the half-blood. They continued up the hill, sighing in relief when they all made it halfway down.

The view that greeted the men was awe-inspiring. A little mini-Greece lay out before them. It had a U-shaped cabin area on one side, and various training stations on the other. A two-story blue house was directly in the middle. On the other side of the cabins was a strawberry patch, and a beach was behind the house. To top it all off, the whole area was surrounded by a forest on both sides, although the one by the training area seemed slightly more used.

The men took a moment to look around, before they approached the cabin areas, one man standing in front of each occupied cabin. They looked toward the commander, who nodded at them, swiping his hand down in a 'go forward', motion. Each man threw his' cabin door open, dropping a small grenade in and waiting for it to go off before they stepped inside.

-Line Break-

Zeus sat on his throne, begrudgingly thinking over his decision to not help the demigods. Jason was next in line for the prophecy since Chiron had already informed Zeus that he hadn't been able to contact Percy Jackson. Along with every single camper that wasn't year-round and all the Satyr guides he had sent out. Basically, everyone was gone in Camp Half Blood. Camp Jupiter, on the other hand, had everyone since the campers hardly ever leave.

"Ha! I told you it was beneficial, Zeus. You Greeks have no idea how to properly prepare for war. It's amazing you even lasted as long as you did," Jupiter said rather smugly.

Zeus groaned at the sound of his Roman counterpart in his head, "Oh will you just shut up!"

The Roman didn't reply, so Zeus kept up with his thought process. He wondered what would happen to the prophecy if Jackson still happened to be alive. Would Olympus raze without the prophecy child there to stop it? Everyone seemed to believe the demigods were still alive, wherever they were. Zeus already knew the other gods were trying to sneak behind his back and find out where his/her children is, so that they can be broken free. It amused Zeus to think that the Olympians actually thought they were being stealth, when they all met at Athena's every Tuesday night. Speaking of which, they were in one of those meetings right now.

Zeus casually strolled into Athena's palace and into the meeting room. All the occupants hastily stood up at the sight of him, trying to hide their plans like a teenager did when their parents walked in on them not doing what they were asked to do.

"It's no use, I know what's going on," Zeus said.

The other Olympians sighed, thinking Zeus was going to stop them from fulfilling their plans. He did the exact opposite, however.

"I will allow you all to follow through with this, under one condition," Zeus said, sternly. Then he paused. What was he doing?

The guilty looking gods' faces lit up when they heard the sentence. Immediately they looked at him pleadingly, wanting to know how they could save their children.

"You may only rescue two of your choice. The rest will have to be saved by their freed siblings. No exceptions!" Zeus said, before he turned to leave.

The Olympians stared dumbstruck at the place Zeus had previously occupied. Their children would be free…Well, only two, but still. The gods and goddesses flashed out one by one, as they thought about whom they would save. None of them knew the choice would be drastically changed in the morning thanks to a distressed Centaur galloping all the way to Olympus, still wearing his pajamas, curlers placed on his tail and hair.

**A/N: Well, this is pitifully short. Sorry. I know basically nothing about war tactics and commanding positions, so, again, sorry. Feel free to correct me about everything, I don't mind. Also, this chapter sort of wrote itself, so I don't have a say on how it went, okay? Please keep that in mind for following chapters too. On a totally different note, I'm going Camping! See you guys next week, maybe. BYE**

**Review Replies (Only after last chapter):**

**Blackcurse11: Congratulations, you're the 10th reviewer! You will notice there's just a line of your reviews for every chapter I post. Thanks for the support! Anyway, yeah, I actually like writing all the mortal stuff, and their paranioa, so you'll see more of that most likely. Sorry :P.**

**Alicia Mirza: For the 3A part, I was messing around with the numbers for the system a lot because I didn't know how long the ratings should be, so that happened. Oops, I'll change it later. Glad you like the chapter, and yeah, Luke's horrible. For the other demigods, yes there are Romans, but in the books Percy said there was an influx in new campers, so there a lot of unclaimed ones out there, so yeah. I say yeah a lot...Anyway, I'm glad you find this interesting, this has been a plot I've been thinking of for like three years.**

**BookFreak: Don't worry, you'll get more information. When I first thought of this story, HoO hadn't come out yet, so I will try and include more Romans...oops too much information. Oh well.**


	10. Chapter 9: The News

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything *sad face***

Chapter 9: The News

Chiron awoke to the sound of screaming campers as the harsh smell of grenades entered the old centaur's nostrils. The centaur immediately ran outside to see what was happening, only to feel his blood run cold as he approached the cabin area to find absolute chaos. Military men were forcibly pulling campers out of his or her cabin. All of them were unconscious on the floor where the men put them down. Chiron's shock and fear was quickly replaced by anger at the men. How _dare_ they harm _his_ students in their only safe home while they couldn't properly defend themselves? How _dare_ they do it while the demigods were under _his_ and _Dionysus_' protection?

Chiron let out an enraged roar, much like that of an angry animal's, as he charged at the nearest man. Chiron didn't let his logical side tell him to think this out, and rammed his head into the man's chest. He would later deny finally understanding why his brothers in the Party Ponies would do this brutal attacking for fun whenever they got together. At the moment, he was filled with adrenaline as he protected the demigods on the ground with everything in him. Chiron went on a rampage, galloping around head-butting everything hostile until one of the men successfully knocked Chiron down. The last thing the centaur saw was one of the soldier's faces as they checked to make sure he wouldn't attack again before he closed his eyes.

When Chiron awoke again, he was still in the same place as he was when he went down. Alarmed, the centaur looked around to find the camp empty.

He had failed. The demigods were long gone by now.

A feeling of dread filled Chiron deep in his stomach, as his mind tried to process what this meant. Chiron slowly got to his feet, and looked around again. He had to tell the Gods, they had to know there was nothing left. So with that final thought, Chiron took off running without a single thought.

-Line Break-

The Olympians were each sitting in their respective thrones, thinking about Zeus' compromise of only two demigods being saved. For some, it was an obvious choice. Zeus didn't have to worry about any of his children, Poseidon only had Percy to be concerned about, Hera only had to worry about Leo Valdez if Hephaestus didn't choose the boy, and Artemis didn't have any connections to camp besides her Hunters and none of them were captured. Others had a more important decision. Hermes couldn't decide which of his children would be best at breaking out of a prison with the help of his other children, Athena was debating between two of her brainchildren as she tried to make the most logical choice, and Aphrodite didn't want any of her children to go through the horrors of a prison fashion budget. For the most part, though, each deity had chosen at least one child.

The gods also had their whole rescue plan set-up, all they needed was the right time, and for the choices to be made. Of course, that all changed when Chiron burst through the throne room doors with a wild look in his eyes as he stared at everyone present. The centaur looked like he had run straight from his bed to Olympus, with his pajamas on, and an assortment of curlers everywhere. It would have been a comical sight for just about anyone if it weren't for the seriousness in Chiron's expression as the centaur trotted over to the center of the throne room, bowing deeply.

"My lord," Chiron said to Zeus, still bowing.

Zeus raised a single eyebrow at Chiron before acknowledging Chiron with a head nod and saying, "Chiron. What brings you here at this time? Is there a problem?"

The centaur shuffled around a little nervously before saying, "Yes, my lord, there has been an attack on Camp Half Blood. All the Demigods are gone."

Many of the deities present looked shocked, while some had an angry look on their faces.

"What! What happened, Chiron?" Apollo asked. He seemed upset that he hadn't seen it happening.

Chiron moved around nervously again before speaking, "I awoke when the attack first started. I don't know how the men got inside, as they were all mortal. I tried to fight them off, but they overtook me. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke again, the camp was empty."

The gods looked at each other in silent shock. The choice would be a lot harder now that all of their children were at risk. Some of the Olympians with the hardest choice stole glances at Zeus, hoping the God might change his decision now that there was less chance to save the remaining demigods. They had no such luck, though, as they saw Zeus staring ahead with a stoic expression on his face. They had a hard choice ahead of them, and every immortal could feel the pressure.

-Line Break/ BONUS-

Arianna Mathis was a reporter at heart. She always looked for the biggest stories and secrets, and fished out the truth, even if her technique was sometimes slightly illegal. Arianna had a reputation for her stories that she posted on her web sight under the alias Dorothy Swan, as she was known for having accurate news and getting the story first. Because of this reputation, Arianna was always looking out for the next story, no matter how small it was. With this in mind, it really wasn't a surprise that Arianna was going crazy over the new virus. She wanted to know _everything_ there was to know, so Arianna was getting slightly frustrated when she would always come in with dead-ends on the infected. She was also getting dead-ends from the initials DPA on the side of a truck she noticed carrying away another positive.

The initials had been her first lead in a long time, so Arianna started looking for it everywhere. She even used her slightly illegal sources and nothing came up. So when Arianna happened to look out of her window one night to see a van with the DPA logo on the side driving past her room, Arianna didn't think twice about jumping out of the window with her emergency reporters bag firmly in her grip. Arianna followed the van's tracks all the way to Long Island and waited in the bushes for about an hour when she found the van parked on the side of a hill.

Arianna's breath caught in her throat when she saw the first man in military fatigues carrying a teenage girl down the hill and towards the van. Arianna seized the moment to snap a couple photos of the man and the van, along with the other kids being carried away and put inside the van.

She stayed hidden in the bushes for a long time, thinking over what she had just found. Arianna was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice how long she had been hidden until she heard the sound of a horse interrupting her thoughts. Intrigued, Arianna turned with her camera out and already taking pictures in enough time to capture a picture of the frantic face of a half-human half-horse man galloping away from Long Island.

Arianna stared at the retreating form in shock, before she looked over at the hill the creature had no doubt come from. She stared at it, contemplating whether or not she should go up before finally gaining enough courage from the thoughts of all the fame she could get from this story. Arianna started her trek up the hill and when she reached the top, and looked around the only thing Arianna could manage to do was whisper, "Holy crap."

**A/N: So I'm back from camping! It was awesome, and now you have a new chapter. I decided to include Arianna because I wanted this to be longer. Also, I seriously need you guys to help choose which demigods will be freed. I found a little loophole that can get more than two demigods from the same parent be rescued if you can't decide.**

**Review Replies:**

**Blackcurse11: Thank you. I don't even know why Zeus chose two, it's just easier for me, I guess. No harm can really happen to Jason or Thalia since their both protected. I'm glad you enjoy the mortal's reactions as much as I like to write them.**

**Alicia Mirza: Hi! If Percy's 3, I don't know whose 5. I think Jason may actually be closer to sixteen than you think, or at least my version is. Nico's young and Thalia's immortal. Don't worry, Percy ****_should_**** be fine right now...I think. You can choose who Hermes or Athena choose, but, yeah, it's difficult. I agree with you about mortals, we can be so stupid sometimes *sigh*. Yeah, the god's children are complicated, I like to think there's a lot more than any of the demigods ever realized, so there's a lot on here. There was the next chapter and thank you. :D**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10: One Story

**Disclaimer: These are totally pointless, but I don't own PJO, just the plot.**

Chapter 10: One Story Can Change Everything

There are two things one can do to spread panic and chaos. The first would be to threaten something. Whether it is a loved one or a simple object, the choice to save a valuable object can tend to drive a person crazy from the stress of choosing the right thing, especially if the choice has to be made in a short amount of time. The second is to take a popular belief and to crush it. To make people doubt what they believe to be true and cause chaos to consume the people because of their lack of trust. If a person can accomplish this, they can guarantee an easy win for them. For if there is no order, nothing can be accomplished and this was something Secretary of Defense knew. It was the logic he breathed, and he would continue to use it because it _worked_.

When there was chaos a whole nation could fall. Even the strongest person could succumb to the offer of peace, to end all their conflicts the easy way. It was harder to fix things; the world was full of lazy people looking for the easiest way out. That's why the world is full of crazy new inventions, and that's why there was death everywhere. The Secretary of Defense would use that against his enemies to take them down easier, which is why he's doing what he's doing.

The thing about the Secretary's tactics is it has to be precise. A job had to be executed perfectly to cause pure, absolute chaos. If it wasn't flawless, the people would find a way out, and then the plan wouldn't work. Because of this, the Secretary was constantly looking for holes in his plans that might lead to the downfall of his plans. He liked to check the news all the time and make sure no one figures out his plans before it's time to reveal it.

For an example, the existence of demigods would eventually be revealed, but not now. If there were more awareness of demigods, then it would be easier to track them down, or stop the existence of them all together. It would have to be the right time, though. When the Secretary could properly supply some evidence for the danger of demigods, then he would make the announcement and build his way up.

It was while the Secretary was doing one of his thorough checks that he came across an article on a popular blog. The article named The DPA: What Do They Do?  was on the front page of the blog, and was already attracting attention. Feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the Secretary cautiously opened up the article to read it, and was not happy.

The heading picture was of a DPA van parked outside of a green hill, the very same hill that held a mythical Greek camp on the other side. The article read:

_While studying the new virus that has kids everywhere going sent straight to the hospital, I discovered the association in charge is called the DPA. Even though there has yet to be a full name to associate with the initials, I find it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is what several DPA vans were doing in Long Island Sound, by a camp._

_As seen on the picture in the left, several men from the DPA can be seen carrying kids (as young as about 10 and old as 20) to the vans, unconscious. What is the meaning of the camp, and why are the kids being taken custody of? It seems to me that these kids are being targeted. A majority of the kids infected by the virus go to the same camp, and an even larger majority has a history of expulsions and previous violence with weapons and/or other means of harm. Further more, more than 80% of all kids infected by the virus have only one biological parent recorded with them. Doesn't that sound suspicious? Do you happen to know anyone infected by the virus? If you do, have you been able to contact them at all since they've been declared sick? _

_There's something going on here that's bigger than what the government is telling us, and I'm starting to get tired of all this B.S, so join me in this petition. Tell us the truth for once! Spread the word as I am, and let's find out the truth together!_

_Until then all you readers, think about this and ask yourself: Do I really know the truth?_

_-Dorothy Swanson_

The Secretary finished reading, and looked at all the pictures gathered together by the journalist. This was a problem. There was already a riot forming down in the comment section for the article. "_I need to handle this_," the Secretary thought to himself. But the Secretary didn't know that he would be facing a bigger problem by morning.

-Line Break-

The Gods of Olympus and some minor gods were once again gathered around the throne room, silently waiting for the all clear to go down to the mortal world and rescue their children from the several holding facilities they were trapped in. The tension in the air was almost suffocating as they waited for the right moment to teleport down, which would be signaled by Athena. They had found a small little hole in the defenses for the holding cells, and found a time when it would all line up so that the gods could get their desired children out.

Athena raised her left hand in a get ready gesture, while all the immortals tensed up. "Those going to California, get ready," Athena said, before she swiped her hand down and some Gods teleported out.

Athena repeated the same signal multiple times, announcing different states that had holding facilities each time, while each god would teleport down, and come back up a while later carrying a demigod or two with them.

Finally, Athena called out for New York, and Poseidon flashed down to where he knew Percy was, only to surprisingly miss the room and land outside. Poseidon just dismissed the thought as he ran towards his son, fully prepared to free him. The thing was, the door wouldn't budge, no matter what, and Poseidon found he couldn't teleport inside.

"NO, NO, _NO!"_ Poseidon yelled at the door as his continuous attempts to free his son were failing.

"Dad?" Poseidon heard a voice from the other side call.

"Yes, Percy. It's me. I'm here," Poseidon called out, trying desperately to open the door.

Poseidon heard a sound from the other side as his son also tried to open the door from his end. "What's going on out there?" Percy asked.

"I can't get in. It's weird. Hold on, Percy. I _will _get you out," Poseidon responded while looking around for a way to get Percy out.

Poseidon found his relief in the form of a loose pipe hanging off the ceiling. It was metal, and looked like it was loose enough to pull off easily. Poseidon reached up and grabbed the pipe, then went back to the door. He could still hear his son's own attempt to open the door as Poseidon started to repeatedly strike the door with the metal pipe. It was slow progress, and Poseidon was starting to become paranoid as he repeatedly pounded on the handle.

"It's no use, you know," said a man who seemed to have suddenly appeared from the other side of the room.

Poseidon looked up and glared at the man who was casually strolling down the hallway towards the god. "It's reinforced steel, and this corridor happens to be one of the only ones that is protected from godly interference," the man continued on, smirking.

"Dad? What's going on?" Percy asked from the other side. He couldn't tell what was going on with his father, but the pounding had stopped. Percy really just wanted to get out of this place, his mother must be worried sick, and so would Paul. Percy didn't even know where his other friends were, and he could only hope they were safe and not suffering like he was. There was no reply from the outside.

Outside, Poseidon was looking between the door where his favorite son was, and the man slowly approaching. There were other mortals slowly surrounding Poseidon, the god could feel it. He wasn't allowed to engage in combat against the mortals, it would bring severe consequences. He would have to leave soon, but he couldn't just abandon Percy. He came here for his son, and he wasn't planning on leaving without him. Like Percy, Poseidon cared deeply about the ones dear to him, and he would flood the world to save those close to him. But he couldn't, not now.

"I'm sorry Percy," Poseidon said before he flashed out. Maybe it was selfish of him, but Poseidon fervently prayed the mortal didn't look away in enough time.

**A/N: Please don't kill me for that. This wrote itself, so, sorry? I don't know, I think I actually like this ending. I'm evil since I don't even know when I'll update again. I'm getting busy. There's still time to vote about who will get saved, though. I never named any names besides Percy. VOTE! Oh yeah, sorry if the article was crap, it sounded bad to me.**

**Review Replies:**

**Blackcurse11: Freedom kind of? Please don't hate/kill me. You can yell all you want, though. I can handle that.**

**queenoftheworld99: Thank you. That's one vote for cabin counselors, and it will probably win. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**BYE GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, he and all other characters except my OC's belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 11: Recruitment (Part 1)

There are certain ways one can win a fight against an entity that overpowers the other. Most of the time, a fierce resistance is needed, which is exactly what the newly rescued demigods were building. Currently, the Athena cabin was using Daedalus' laptop to find their resistance. They needed help other than what they had to properly fight back against the mortals and fulfill their cause: Free their siblings. It was the only job the Gods had given their children, along with the only thing the demigods were focused on (Well, besides the few who were new to the world of mythology.)

Annabeth Chase happened to be one of the rescued demigods as well as her brother Malcolm, so they were both looking up candidates. Brother and Sister would browse through the qualification list, going through each job they needed and proposing someone to the other for confirmation or denial. Currently, there was little progress though, as the Athena children could barely agree on someone. They were currently working on someone to expose the mortals as they scrolled through a list of famous reporters.

"I'm telling you, Annabeth, we should use Dorothy Swanson. She's clearly already been exposed to the real problem," Malcolm reasoned.

Annabeth just shook her head, though. "Malcolm, we need someone people will believe, not some girl who isn't even in College yet," Annabeth argued back.

"Like whom?" Malcolm asked, "Who else do we have? No one you've picked will believe a word that comes out of our mouth, and if they do, will just end up back in that stupid building again."

"What makes you think Dorothy will be any different?" Annabeth challenged.

"She's already been exposed. Dorothy knows about what's going on at Camp, even if she doesn't know the full story. Plus, Dorothy's audience is different. Teens our age listen to her. If she can convince them of the truth-which she is known for- we'll get more support than we could have ever hoped for with an adult," Malcolm shot back.

Annabeth finally sighed and conceded to Malcolm. "Fine, we'll use her, but if this backfires, all the blame is going to you, okay?"

Malcolm grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way," He said.

-Line Break-

Arianna Mathis came home to find to find a young blond teenager waiting by her house. The blond was surveying the house, as if considering the possibility of someone being home. Arianna took the moment to study the stranger. The blond was a man with calculating gray eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't exactly short either, and had the build of a runner and a fighter.

"Can I help you?" Arianna asked.

"Do you live here?" The blond asked, not sounding the least bit surprised by the sudden question.

Arianna frowned; this guy was strange. "Yes, I live here. What do you need?"

"Does Dorothy Swanson live here?" the stranger asked.

Arianna tensed up. What did this guy want with her? Arianna was tempted to lie; this was some random man who had somehow managed to find her address, who knows what the man did. On the other hand, Arianna couldn't turn down a potential lead; it would feel like she was betraying all of her readers.

"You are presently speaking with her. Again I'll ask: What do you need?" Arianna asked.

The stranger grinned. "My name is Malcolm. I read your article about the DPA, and I would like to give you an opportunity. You can decline if you want, there's no shame, as it is a dangerous job. If you are interested, though, do you think we can talk anywhere more private?" The stranger now identified as Malcolm said.

Arianna chewed her bottom lip as a nervous habit and regarded Malcolm. The DPA could become the ultimate big break for her, all she had to do was say yes. Arianna thought about both options while Malcolm patiently waited before she finally made up her mind.

"Let's talk about this inside," Arianna suggested.

-Line Break-

Malcolm started out in a very blunt manner. "What do you know about Greek Mythology?" Malcolm asked.

Arianna looked confused, but said, "Pretty much everything a person learns from regular school studies. Why?"

"Everything about the gods are true, it's not just Mythology. Since it is true, the gods still basically have the same habits. Demigods still exist as well, which is what the DPA is for. In short, one of the demigods betrayed us and told the mortal government about our existence. In response, the mortals made the DPA, which stands for Demigod Prevention Agency. They go around taking demigods and putting them into special cells. You have proof of it with the pictures on your camera. You took pictures of them clearing out what was supposed to be the safest place in the world for demigods, they attacked us in the night and tried to lock everyone up, but a select few escaped. That select few whom escaped are now building up a resistance, which is why I am here," Malcolm said

"You need someone to inform the world?" Arianna guessed.

Malcolm nodded. "Precisely. Arianna, if you accept our offer, you will be the official publicists for all the demigods. You will make sure the truth stays out there, and if you have to, throw the mortals off. You could quite possibly be marked as a traitor, in which case we will protect you and your family. If you chose not to accept, I could make you forget about this whole encounter- and no, it will not be dangerous- and you can just continue to live life like you had been before. We will not bother you at all," Malcolm said, looking Arianna in the eye.

Arianna gulped, taking in everything. She fidgeted with her fingers and started to chew on her bottom lip. "That's quite a lot to take in. Do you mind if I wait a little to make my decision?" She finally asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Of course. Just contact this number when you've made your choice," He said, handing Arianna a small rectangular piece of paper with a cell phone number written on it. Arianna took the paper and stared at it as Malcolm turned and walked out of the house.

-Linr Break-

Being a businessman in every sense of the word, Adam Bygott liked to think of himself as an equally wealthy man. He owned several chains of restaurants and drugstores all over the world, and so, had a steady stream of money constantly flowing through his bank accounts.

As it was, though, Adam Bygott also liked to think of himself a very generous man. If something needed attention, he liked to help the matter rather than sit around and wait for his wealth to grow. Because of this, Adam Bygott was a target for the rebellion. Which means he walked into his house one day after a particularly eventful and travel-filled week to find a teenage boy of about medium height sitting on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked, surprised.

The teenager looked up to meet the surprised face of the businessman. "Hello Mr. Bygott. I have a proposition for you. Before you call in your guards, though, please hear me out," the teenager said.

Adam looked at the teenager skeptically before he nodded.

"Okay," the teen exhaled, "First things first: What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

After a long conversation, leading to the teenager's victory, Malcolm, son of Athena, walked out of the Bygott mansion, several thousand dollars richer. "Huh, this went better than expected," Malcolm said as he returned to Camp Half Blood.

**A/N: So I know it's been a while. I'm losing interest in this story, and honestly, I'm kind of ashamed to have written this. The content and length don't even accurately represent what I should be able to write at my age. I don't know if I'm actually going to continue on with this, sorry guys. But sense this is an actual chapter, a lot of you probably won't know. But I refuse to post an author's note as an actual chapter. I guess I'll see you guys whenever...**

**Review Replies:**

**queenoftheworld99: Thank you. (I put a hint for who each parent chose, as part as your earlier suggestion.)**

**Blackcurse11: We'll just say it was an enchanted room because I don't want to go into specifics.**

**BYE!**


End file.
